Por Mi Vecino
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Su vida era calma y paz, hasta que un día a sus muy lindas amigas se les había ocurrido hacer un comentario. Ella jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello…porque cuando algo te empieza a gustar o le prestas atención, parece gustarle a todo el mundo?
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya y todo lo relacionado con este mundo no es de mi propiedad, todo salió de la imaginación del señor Masami Kurumada.**

 **Advertencia: En este fanfic, Mu de Aries, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario, Afrodita de Piscis, Mime de Benetnasch Eta y Sorrento de Sirena son mujeres, si no les gusta es momento de cerrar y no leer.**

 **Por Mi Vecino**

 **Su vida era calma y paz, hasta que un día a sus muy lindas amigas se les había ocurrido hacer un comentario. Ella jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello…porque cuando algo te empieza a gustar o le prestas atención, parece gustarle a todo el mundo?**

Era un día común el Colegio. Alumnos de aquí allá, bullicio por todas partes, grupos de amigos y amigas… Sí, todo tan común como cualquier otro día.

Un par de miradas celeste y naranja, siguieron al recién llegado desde que puso un pie en el salón hasta que se sentó al otro extremo del salón.

No es lindo?- dejo salir un suspiro junto a ese comentario –

Quien?, Milo? – Su mirada azul que hasta ese momento había estado fija en el libro que sostenía, se fijo en el mencionado – yo no le veo nada lindo – sentencio después de verlo por un rato –

Milo **Schorpioen** , es uno de los chicos más lindos del colegio! – su amiga de ojos naranjas la miro como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia –

Según quien? – pregunto sin mucho interés y tratando de seguir con su lectura –

Pues – la de ojos celestes comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de su mochila – según esto! – Expreso con satisfacción al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba – este diario tiene a todos los chicos que según todas son los más lindos del Saint – ilustro a su amiga de ojos azules y lilas al verlas confundidas – miren! – les tendió el diario Rosa -

Ya – la de ojos lilas sonrió con algo de nerviosismo – haber… - sin mucho interés en su contenido la jovencita comenzó a pasar las hojas – Saga **Zwilling**? – pregunto al ver la fotografía del mencionado y una ficha junto a esta, ficha que contenía su edad, su cumpleaños, su estatura, etc. –

Si, sé que es mayor por dos años pero es lindo – explico la de cabellos celestes como si nada –

Kanon Zwilling, es más lindo – contradijo la de cabello naranja –

Como sea – la de cabello aguamarina, ínsito a su amiga el seguir pasando las hojas y observar quienes de sus compañeros estaban allí –

Aioros **Leeuw,** Aioria Leeuw, Milo Schorpioen, Shaka **Maagd**? – la mirada azul, celeste y naranja se concentro en la de ojos lilas – por favor, como pueden considerarlo como uno de los más lindos? – pregunto indignada –

Porque no?, es guapo y no me dirás que no, porque serias una mentirosa de lo peor – expreso la peli celeste –

Pues puede ser pero… - sus ojos lilas se entre cerraron – es arrogante, despectivo, engreído y muchas cosas que lo hacen un ser sumamente desagradable – explico -

Yo lo veo muy, muy lindo – la peli naranja dejo salir un suspiro al dirigir una mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado el mencionado –

Ella es su vecina, sabe cómo es no? – La peli aguamarina – expreso sin mucho entusiasmo

–

Si yo fuera su vecina, me aseguraría de verlo siempre – bromeo la pali celeste – si, Mu no lo quiere yo si – la peli celeste rio ante lo dicho -

Con ustedes no se puede – negó risueña la peli lila – que pensaría DM, si te escucha Dita? – pregunto –

Va, tengo ojos y puedo ver y mientras no toque todo está bien – se encogió de hombros –

Ya deje eso, que tenemos examen luego - la de ojos azules se volvió a concentrar en su libro –

Cam, Mu, me pasara cierto…- la peli celeste deposito miro con su mejor carita a las otras dos –

En lugar de andar haciendo esto – señalo el diario rosa - deberías ponerte a estudiar Dita – reprendió Camil – además no sería justo que obtuvieras la misma nota que yo, yo estudie toda la noche – concluyo –

Envidiosa! – le miro mal – Mu tu si me ayudaras verdad? – miro a la de ojos lilas –

Pues, si se puede – acepto para alegría de la peli celeste –

Como se sentirá? – la mirada de ambas se fijo en la de ojos naranjas – Es que nadie le presta atención – expreso mientras señalaba al profesor de tutoría, que hablaba solo sabia él de que, por que los alumnos hacían de todo menos escucharle –

Ahora me preocupa el examen – se encogió de hombros Camil –

Lo mismo digo – acepto Mu – y ya viene – la campana de cabio de clase respaldo sus palabras –

***M***

Ni bien puso un pie en el aula, el profesor de Física se aseguro de observar los lugares correspondientes de cada alumno. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostro al ver la forma tan peculiar en la que se habían distribuido, de la derecha a la mitad se sentaban la mujeres y de la izquierda a la mitad los varones. Extraña distribución sin dudar.

Después de estar contemplando por un breve momento a los alumnos de tercer año del nivel secundario paso a ordenarlos, era momento de que rindieran el examen.

Dita vio con tristeza a su única esperanza de aprobar el examen de Física ser enviada al extremo derecho del aula, mientras que Mime estaba en otra fila del centro al igual que ella, pero con la diferencia de que Mime estaba cerca a cerrar la fila mientras que ella estaba cerca a abrirla, y por ultimo Camil que estaba en el extremo izquierdo. Si ese día el profesor Cristal estaba dispuesto a hacerla desaprobar.

Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar – sus pensamientos asesinos, se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su compañero de adelante –

Enserio la harías Sieg? – sus ojos se iluminaron ante las palabras del joven –

Claro que si, linda Dita – le sonrió amistoso –

***M***

Mu, amiga amada verdad que me ayudaras en el examen?!- sus ojos lilas se centraron en el peli azul quien había sido el que le hablo –

Claro, Milo – le sonrió, Milo siempre era lindo con ella porque no ayudarlo?-

Por eso te quiero tanto – expreso mimoso el de ojos turquesas –

Convenido, bicho – Mu dejo salir un suspiro Aioria estaba tras ella, expresaba, seguro una pelea verbal se acercaba –

***M***

 **Schorpioen: Escorpión en Holandés**

 **Zwilling: Gemelo en Alemán**

 **Leeuw: León en Holandés**

 **Maagd: Virgen en Holandés**

 *****M*****

 **PV: Hola!, después de tanto tiempo he regresado! –**

 **Ikki: y nuevamente tu, que no entiendes que debes terminar algo antes de empezar? –**

 **PV: contigo no quiero hablar – le da la espalda –**

 **Ikki: y ahora que Milo te pico? –**

 **PV: y tienes el cinismo – le mira con ojos acuoso – me estas engañando! – grita cual novela dramática –**

 **Ikki: qué?!, ahora si te alocaste. Si ni salgo de este mugre cuarto, me tienes encerrado!, no me alimentas y si como, es lo que tu madre te deja en la habitación y te robo. No puedo bañarme en paz porque estas pegada al vidrio de la ducha!. No puedo ni siquiera salir a tu jardín porque esta cosa – señala un brazalete en su muñeca – aparte de anular mi hermoso cosmos, me haría explotar en mil pedazos!, y además ni siquiera tenemos algo como para que te engañe! – ¬.¬* -**

 **PV: esto…-mira a todas partes – no le crean jajajaj es broma todo lo que grita….jajajaja – ríe nerviosa – yo jamás le haría eso…- n.n!-**

 **Ikki: no le crean! Ayu…! –**

 **PV: ups! Ikki se tuvo que ir…jejeje…no leemos! – sale rápido del lugar –**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Dulce Tormento**

DM, has estudiado? – pregunto la jovencita de cabello naranja –

Tengo memoria fotográfica, no es necesario – respondió sin ánimo y con algo de hostilidad-

Me ayudas en este examen y yo te ayudo en el que quieras – negocio con una hermosa sonrisa la jovencita –

No – cortante contesto, mientras su mirada azul se fijaba unos asientos más adelante, donde su novia conversaba de manera animada con Siegfried, y eso no le agradaba nada –

Ya guarden silencio!- el maestro elevo un poco su voz para hacerse escuchar – después de entregarles la prueba, no quiero escuchar murmullos o "préstame tu borrador" – fingió una voz infantil – o cosas por el estilo. Al primero que se mueva, le anulo el examen - concluyo antes de pasar a repartir las hijas – ah por cierto, los exámenes son distintos. Así que ni se molesten en tratar de copiarse – les regalo una sonrisa burlona a sus alumnos, la cual se ensanchó al ver sus rostros –

***M***

Que tortura! – El examen había concluido y muy a pesar de que muchos no querían desprenderse del examen alegando no haber concluido, así fue – ya lo reprobé se lamento la jovencita de ojos celestes –

Disculpa, no creí que al maestro Cristal se le ocurriera hacer algo así - Siegfried, se acerco a la Dita quien era la que se lamentaba – te invito a comer, como recompensa por no poder cumplir mi promesa – ofreció galante sacando una sonrisa de la muchacha –

Claro, me encantaría – acepto feliz –

Dita, no vamos? – Camil, Mu y Mime se acercaron a la sueca –

Siegfried, nos invito a comer chicas – manifiesto a sus amigas, haciendo que una gota rodara por nuca del peli almendra, pero no pudiendo negarle nada a Dita asintió –

Pues gracias – atino a decir Camil, después de todo no le convencía nada ir a comer con el ojí almendra, y más sabiendo que sería un abuso –

Nos vamos? – Mu jalo un poco del brazo a la peli aguamarina, sacándola así de su brete, pues los demás ya habían comenzado su marcha a la cafetería –

Después de pedir lo que sería su refrigerio de ese día, las cuatro chicas tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cerca a la puerta.

Allí están Saga y Kanon – señaló Mime haciendo que las otras tres giraran instintivamente el rostro, hacia donde se encontraban los mencionados– no son lindos? – pregunto en un suspiro –

Que tienen de lindo? - una sexta voz atrajo la atención de las cuatro chicas y Sieg –

Todo, si fueras mujer o gay te darías cuenta – contesto la peli naranja con hostilidad al rubio –

Nadie te pregunto Mime, la pregunta fue general – el rubio le dirigió de la misma manera – Sieg, hay espacio? – pregunto al peli almendra, ignorando la mirada asesina de la peli naranja. Siegfried asintió –

Hagen no seas mal educado - reprendió el de cabello almendra –

Como digas – hizo un gesto desinteresado. No era secreto para nadie que Hagen y Mime no se podían ver sin pelear –

Fiu!, Fiu!- silbo a los gemelos al verlos pasar, pasando por alto la mirada asesina de Hagen y la desaprobación de Sieg –

… - Kanon, mando un beso volado – para mi admiradora! – rio juguetón haciendo reír a un grupo de chicas –

Mime! – Camil y Mu, sintieron sus mejillas arder de vergüenza ajena. Después de todo no era correcto de una señorita hacer eso –

Me lo prestas – Mime tomo el diario, inseparable, rosa de Dita y se puso a indagar en su contenido como si nada. Se fijo en un detalle curioso – de todos los chicos allí en la agenda un grupo en particular, tenía un corazón junto a su imagen - que extraño pensó – son los que te gustan?- le susurro a Dita que sonrió como respuesta y dejo su la conversación que mantenía con Sieg – que Ángelo, ni lo vea – aconsejo para volver con su inspección dándose con la sorpresa de que Siegfried era uno de los chicos con corazón. Su amiga era una loca – DM, tiene razón para su molestia – pensó al recordar al peli azul –

Como consigues las fotos? – Camil, no pudo evitar preguntar en un susurro al notar a los dos chicos de la mesa concentrados en otro tema –

Siempre ando preparada – sumando a esas palabras le mostro una pequeña cámara, que saco del bolsillo de su falda –

***M***

En otra mesa en el mismo lugar, Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Aioros, DM, Milo y Shaka, hablaban del próximo encuentro.

Necesitamos mejorara la defensa- alego Saga – si dejamos todo en manos de Kanon, nos anotaran sin problemas –

Que insinúas? – El menor de los gemelos miro con enfado a su hermano –es imposible que me anoten y lo sabes – expreso con orgullo –

Si pero no basta con ello- Saga negó – los delanteros tienen que mantenerse en la zona enemiga y más aun el anotador – ahora dirigió su mirada a Milo – te necesitamos en tus cinco sentidos –

Ya lo sé – respondió confiado –

Gato, Buda su deber es evitar lo más posible que marquen a Milo y sobre todo dejarle el paso libre – Kanon, tomo la palabra ahora – no quiere individualismo – miro con reproche a todos los presentes - somos once en la cancha, diez que van tras el balón… -corto su discurso al ver a uno de la mesa ignorarlo – ey! DM! – grito al peli azul – en que piensas?! – exigió saber, sin obtener respuesta, por lo que continuo. Ya luego se arreglaría con él – habrá entrenamiento esta tarde – allí se vengaría del peli azul de cabellos cortos – los quiero puntuales, señorita – más de reprimió una mueca de molestia ante el capitán del equipo –

***M***

Sabes me asustas – Camil miro con fingido miedo a la peli celeste – como tienes tiempo para ello? – pregunto -

No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – Chicos! – la peli celeste llamo la atención de los jóvenes de la mesa de los gemelos – sonrían! Listo! – después de esa acción regreso a su posición inicial, antes de ver la fotografía donde: Milo aparecía guiñando y Kanon sonriendo coqueto, mientras los demás hacían como si nada pasar –

Esta la ubicare aquí – señalo una hoja en su diario –

Para cuando lo debes presentar?- Mu regreso el libro a Camil –

Hoy por la tarde –

Es muy largo, ya lo terminaste o te falta mucho? – Pregunto curiosa –

La verdad ya lo termine, solo le doy un repaso – expreso con una sonrisa –

Aun no veo el porque ir a una academia?- le miro con interés –

Papá no está en casa 364 días al año, y la señora que dice ser mi madre me estresa así que? – respondió – y Sieg, que planes para el sábado?- cambio de tema y concentro su atención en los otros dos que hablaban –

Aun estamos planeándolo, el capitán ha exigido más tiempo de entrenamiento - respondió concentrando su atención en Camil – Kanon no quiere errores y bueno… – dudo en decir lo siguiente –

Las prácticas están siendo destructivas – concluyo Hagen –

Es el último año de los gemelos, y quieren dejar el campeonato en el colegio y salir en paz del Cole – Hagen asintió a las palabras del ojí almendra –

Aparte buscan al capitán que suceda a Kanon – aporto el rubio – el repetido, cree que es momento de ir señalando a los candidatos, no quiere dejar en malas manos al equipo –

Y ya hay alguno? – pregunto con interés Dita –

Hasta ahora el que más cerca a candidato esta es Shaka – dijo con una mueca – el rubio a superado por dos anotaciones a Milo y por tres a DM, así que…- se encogió de hombros –

En el campo juegan once, Milo comparte más el juego con los otros nueve. Juega en equipo, DM de la misma manera, ellos se preocupan por ganar, no por resaltar – Mu dejo oír su opinión al respecto – en cambio Maagd, es muy individualista y por ello a arriesgado muchas jugadas e incluso a llegado a perder muchas anotaciones por ello, a mi parecer el debería ser el último en ser considerado – Sieg y Hagen asintieron dándole la razón –

Para ti, Shaka es lo peor – negó Mime, haciendo que Mu rodara los ojos. No entendía que le veían sus amigas al rubio de ojos azules –

Con que aquí están! – la voz cansada de la peli negro verdoso, hizo sonreír a las otras – nos dejaron solas! – reclamo sacando una risa de Dita y Mime –

No le veo el chiste - se quejo la peli lila de cabello corto que venía con ella – Shion, nos dio un discurso de muerte! – Expreso con espanto - fue horrible, fue horrible – dramatizo, haciendo reír a todos de la mesa para su molestia –

***M***

Después de clases, como todos los días que tenia exámenes, se encamino a dejar el libro que había sacado el día anterior para estudiar. Debía dejar ese y sacar otro, pues mañana tendría otro examen. Historia universal.

Al ser un usuario constante de su carnet de biblioteca la señora encargada le había dado sin demora el libro que necesita, por lo que ahora regresaba a toda prisa, ya iba tarde y su madre tal vez se preocuparía, y Camil se cansaría de espérala.

Sus ojos lilas se abrieron de par en par, mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Quien la tomara por sorpresa y luego la arrastrara hasta la parte trasera del edificio que fuera la biblioteca, la tenia atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Era tanta su sorpresa que ni siquiera podía reaccionar.

 *****M*****

 **PV: QUE FELIZ ESTOY! - *.* - FIN DE SEMANA, PERÚ PASO A SEMI FINALES! – grita con emoción, mientras el fénix se cubre los oídos –**

 **Ikki: cierra el pico, que me dejaras sordo! – le tira un peluchazo –**

 **PV: solo por eso no te daré de comer – v.v*-**

 **Ikki: como si lo fueras a hacer - . -**

 **PV: hay Ikki, como eres de hablador y yo que siempre te alimento – T.T –**

 **Ikki: cuando que no recuerdo? – ¬.¬**

 **PV: el hambre te da amnesia, así que no le crea–**

 **Ikki: se vendió solita la tarada –**

 **PV: o.o! – sale corriendo –**

 **Ikki: si vivo a esta falta de alimentación, no leeremos en el siguiente fic – se despide -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Negación**

-Te gusta? – quien le había llevado hacia ese lugar pregunto con enfado –

—Qué? – balbuceo aun presa de la sorpresa –

—Que si Zwilling, te gustas? – la miro con insistencia y la encerró aun mas entre la pared y su cuerpo. Impidiéndole el huir colocando sus brazos a los costados de sus cabeza –

—Disculpa? – el susto principal que la había invadido al ser llevada de esa manera se disipo al ver quien era su atacante, siendo remplazado por confusión y luego molestia, molestia con aquel que se atrevía arrastrarla como si fuera un objeto y luego tratarla de esa manera_ pero quien se creía ese rubio pedante y odioso?! _ disculpa, pero quien rayos te crees para hablarme así?! – Pregunto con enfado que sus ojos lilas reflejaron – no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera y más traerme así como así – le grito y trato de empujarlo, pero al ser el otro un hombre era obvio que la superaba en fuerza – suéltame! – exigió al ver que el rubio no hacia siquiera movimiento alguno –

—Contéstame, te gusta sí o no? – su mirada azul exigía una respuesta –

—Si me gusta o no, a ti qué?! – respondió a manera de reto, no le gustaba el tono de voz que él usaba con ella _ y que ni siquiera su mamá había usado jamás con ella, o sea y venia un rubio que le caía antipático a hacerlo?, por favor!_

— Me importa – diciendo eso se acerco más a la joven, haciendo que la respiración de la chica se acelerara violentamente _ como le gustaban sus ojos lilas, por más que ella lo mirara de esa manera fría o a veces llenas de sarcasmo y antipatía, le gustaban aunque muchas veces se preguntaba por qué? _ Porque me gustas y tu solo puedes ser mía – y sin esperar respuesta a sus palabras o reacción, la beso –

_ la estaba besado! Su vecino la estaba besando!_ sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza e hizo presión con sus manos, que instintivamente habían ido a parar en el pecho de rubio, tratando así de apartarlo _ no quería ese beso. No quería que la besara. No quería!_ empujo todavía más fuerte al sentir que el otro no se alejaba ni un centímetro de su boca – suéltame! – grito cuando pudo librarse y al ver su oportunidad, de escape, salió disparada hacia la salida del colegio_ odiaba a Shaka, lo odiaba. Como se había atrevido a hacerle eso a ella, a quitarle algo tan valioso y preciado para una mujer…su primer beso _ sin quererlo y sub siquiera notarlo un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos –

—Mu, que tienes? – Camil que había la esperaba ya con enfado, pues ya llevaba rato esperándola, al verla en ese estado no tardo en acercarse preocupada – que pasa? – con preocupación pregunto, después de todo no era común ver a su amiga llorar – Mu – no sabía muy bien qué hacer_ Ella jamás había tenido que lidiar con alguien así pero de algo estaba segura y era que su amiga necesitaba de ella. Después de todo Mu estuvo allí cuando ella estaba en ese estado o peor, cuando termino con Milo _hizo una mueca de molestia al recordar al bicho asqueroso ese _ vamos a casa, si? – limpiando sus rostro y sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo, tratando así de animar a la peli lila, expreso –

***M***

—Camil el almuerzo…_ sabía muy bien que su "madre" estaría en casa y por lo mismo trato de ser lo menos ruidosa posible, pero diablos esa mujer tenía oídos de rata o qué? _ la joven mujer detuvo sus palabras al ver a su hija llegar junto a una llorosa peli lila – mu estas bien? – Pregunto – que paso? – con preocupación maternal y trato de acercarse pero la mirada fría de Camil la detuvieron en su intento –

—Nada que a usted le incumba – sentención con frialdad y paso junto a ella, llevando a su amiga_ que se creía esa mujer?!, que podía llegar y decir que era su madre después de haber desaparecido 12 años de su vida, y luego así por así ser aceptada por ella? Como para que ahora se haga la preocupada?, si claro como si en esos 12 años ella no hubiese necesitado de esa mujer _ su semblante frio se esfumo después de un breve suspiro _ no, no valía la pena ni siquiera hacerse hígado por esa mujer _ Ahora sí, que paso? – después de un tramo silencioso que las llevo a la habitación de la aguamarina, la joven acomodo a su amiga en su cama y sentándose junto a ella pregunto_ debía admitirlo no era sutil en sus métodos_-

—Me beso – sollozo bajito pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Camil pudiera escucharla –

—Qué, que? Quien?! – sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, y no era para menos después de todo su amiga se veía mal por lo ocurrido –

—Shaka – se removió con notable incomodidad por el nombre pronunciado y más al ver la expresión de su amiga _ si, sabía que era lo que pensaba la ojí azul y como no si ella pensaba lo mismo. Shaka era un insecto por haberle hecho eso _

—Pero cómo? O sea digo, así como así? – pregunto curiosa, aunque eso no fuera lo suyo _ pero vamos que no todos lo días escuchas decir a tu amiga que su odioso y molesto vecino la beso o sí? Eso era más sorprendente aun que Shaka besara a Mu, y es que el rubio y la peli lila no eran exactamente amigos o compañeros cercanos siquiera, la peli lila siempre lo trataba de evitar y el rubio de igual manera. Entonces como rayos paso eso? _

—No sé - balbuceo – me pregunto si gustaba de Saga. Estaba molesto por algo? – Explico mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –

—Estaba celosos?! – las expresiones de Camil mostraban lo tan impresionada que estaba _ el rubio inexpresivo de Shaka mostraba celos?! _

—…- se encogió de hombros al no saber que decir con respecto a ello – me dijo que…- un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas _ rayos, porque tenía que sonrojarse_ solo podía ser de él y luego…me beso – narro más que avergonzada y más por la mirada de Camil, esos ojos azules estaban llenos de incredulidad –

—Le gustas a Shaka – no fue pregunta, fue afirmación de lo que los hecho le revelaron a la francesa – y estaba celoso, lo cual es compresible – se cruzo de brazos y hablo con seriedad. Los ojos lilas de su amiga le pidieron que se explicara – pasas últimamente mucho tiempo con Saga, así que supongo que sus celos pudieron más que su indiferencia y eso le llevo a hacer esto – concluyo con su análisis –

—Qué? – sus ojos y boca semi abiertos mostraban que las palabras de la aguamarina le habían afectado –

—Mu eres lista o no?, a mi no me vengas con que no te habías planteado ya eso – sus ojos entrecerrados y su nariz levemente arrugada le decía a su amiga que no estaba para sus desplantes de chica tonta –

—Eso no es lo peor – dejo salir en un suspiro que llamo la atención de su amiga –

—Que es peor – pregunto con extrema curiosidad –

—Que me gusto el beso – susurro como queriendo que Camil no la oyera_ aunque claro la peli aguamarina estaba tan atenta a ella, que aunque solo haya movido sus labios le habría entendido _

—Te gusto! – grito exaltada, haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a la peli lila – te gusta Shaka?-

—No! – negó rotundamente y frunció el seño –

—Entonces? – insistió y le miro con ojos entrecerrados _ a mi no me engañas_

—No me gusta! – reafirmo en un grito y dio por zanjado el tema _ si claro y yo soy novia de Brad Pitt _

Si tu lo dices – se encogió de hombros, mejor dejara el tema allí no quería hacer enojar a su amiga –

—Es mejor que vaya a casa – dijo poniéndose de pie y tomado su mochila _ rayos recién en ese momento caía en cuenta que faltaba algo allí _ el libro! – grito al darse cuenta que como pensaba no estaba_ y ahora que haría?, que haría?, como estudiaría para el examen! _ Dioses! – Exclamó con pesadez – no vemos luego Cam – se despidió y salió hecha una bala, debía idear como encontrar el libro. Dejando atrás a su amiga sorprendida por todo lo ocurrido –

***M***

Camino por aproximadamente diez minutos, antes de divisar las rejas que separaban a su jardín de la calle. Dejo salir un suspiro, su mama se preocuparía si notaba que había llorado, y pero aun que no llevaba el libro prestado.

—Milo – mascullo al recordar a su amigo al quien le había prestado hace dos días atrás su cuaderno de Historia universal y hasta el día de hoy no se lo había regresado _ quien le mandaba a prestarle cosas a Milo, si bien sabia ella que Milo era más despistado que, que! – qué? – al levantar su mirada y fijarla nuevamente en la entrada de su casa_ rayos!, que hacia él allí que no tenía tareas que hacer o algo productivo por su vida. No se tirase de un barranco y salvar al mundo de su existencia _ sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar lo sucedido hace una media hora, o algo mas, atrás. Su pecho se agito más aun al seguir avanzado. Su "querido" vecino estaba allí parado contra la pared y junto a la reja de su jardín_ que hacia él allí?!_ quiso pasar de largo e ignorar al rubio, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, una maño sostuvo su muñeca _ rayos!_ se mordió el labio inferior al sentir su aprehensión –

—dejaste esto – la voz de ojí azul la alteraron aun más_ deja de temblar! _ apenas y pudo sostener el libro que le entregaba. Al tener el objeto ya en sus manos, quiso seguir su camino pero el rubio aun la detenía_ es el libro!, sabía que no me odiabas, dios! Ahora si déjame, déjame…_ ah! – un grito ahogado salió de sus labios al ser jalada de improvisto para luego ser besada de manera tierna _ porque a mí?, aunque…_ nuevamente el rubio la estaba besando –

Me gusta – susurro el ojí azul al dejar sus labios. Liberando al fin su muñeca. Cruzo la calle e ingreso a la casa que estaba frente a la de la chica, dejándola parada sin reacción alguna -

_Muévete, muévete. Ni que fuera para tanto o sí? – Cuando recupero sus funciones, ingreso lo más rápido posible a su casa y procuro esconder su sonrojo y marcas que hayan dejado sus lágrimas – Mamá! – llamó pero no hubo respuesta por lo que paso a recorrer la casa para reafirmar lo que había pensado_ Su madre no estaba_ Se acerco a la refrigeradora en busca de agua helada _ debía bajarse el calor y que mejor que gua heladita! _ Cuando noto la pequeña nota dejada –

 _Surgió algo imprevisto_ _en la oficina. Llego a las siete!, te dejo el almuerzo en el horno. Cuídate!_

 _Pd: cualquier cosa me llamas! Xoxoxox_ (besos y abrazos)

…- Sonrió, su madre solía dejarle de esas notas cinco días de la semana. Y no la culpaba por ello, su madre cumplía el rol de ambos padre en su casa, así que Mu no le daría más carga. Eso jamás. _ si claro, solo las salidas con Dita, Camil o Sandy…_ Rin! Rin! Rin! – el teléfono de la casa le saco de sus meditaciones – Halo casa Schaf, con quien tengo el gusto? – contestó el celular –

Soy yo, Dita! – una voz chillona tras el auricular la hizo alejarlo –

A hola Dita, que pasa? – pregunto con una sonrisa_ seguramente quiere salir o algo _

Pues hoy abra practicas! –

Pero hoy?!, mañana hay examen – trato de razonar –

Nada, si los chicos del equipo de futbol entrenan nosotras también –

Ya y eso? – pregunto con ojos entrecerrados_ seguro hay motivo para esto_

Si más de medio salón tuvo actividad hoy, mañana no habrá examen! – chillo con emoción la otra joven –

Lo sabia – expreso y negó levemente. Dita y sus tretas para no dar examen_ locuras que ella, Camil, Sandy, Mime y Sorrento seguían_

Bueno entonces te veo con las demás al rato – se despidió –

Y yo que quería estudiar_ si claro!, deshacerse de los exámenes lo más antes posible y así poder estar tranquila_

 *****M*****

 **PV: Hola!**

 **Ikki: no que estabas "enfermita" -**

 **PV: falsa alarma Ikkicito!, solo fue un dolor de no sé qué, que delata mi mejora o algo así, no soy buena para entender a los doctores – xd**

 **Ikki: rayos! Y yo que quería verte agonizar! – - .-**

 **PV: yo también te quiero mi Ikki Lindo! – ¬.¬**

 **Ikki: si, si pero aleja esas manos! –**

 **PV: son en estos momentos que considero raptarme a otro –**

 **Ikki: así y a quien? –**

 **PV: pues no se… tal vez a Makoto Tachibana o Rin Matsuoka, waaaaaaaaa! - besa un poster de cada uno de ellos -**

 **Ikki: ya empezó! –**

 **PV: es que son tan lindos!, dioses del Olimpo como pude olvidarme de ellos! -T.T-**

 **Ikki: mereces la muerte –**

 **Pv: Eso…-**

 **Ikki: te ayudo! –**

 **PV: tal vez otro día! Jajajaja –**

 **Ikki: cuando se cumplirá mi sueño?! –**

 **PV: cuando se cumpla el mío! –**

 **Ikki: así y cuál? –**

 **PV: casarme con Mu o bueno contigo! –**

 **Ikki: eso jamás!. Loca! –**

 **PV: nos leemos! Me llevo al pajarraco! –**

 **Ikki: no!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Corazas**

Hay acontecimientos a lo largo de la vida, que pueden marcárnosla. Tales son esos hechos que muchas veces nos dejan marcas tan pero tan profundas que es muy difícil borrarlas e incluso hay muchas que jamás se borran. Son muchas las marcas dejadas, que la gran parte de las personas que las poseen no logran vivir con ellas y al final terminan por acabar con lo más preciado que existe en el mundo, la Vida. Pero así como ellas, hay también personas que lograr superarlas y dejar atrás todo, comenzando de nuevo y ya… "dejando el pasado atrás" o también hay personas, que prefieren crear corazas impenetrables, buscando con ello el protegerse para no volver a ser heridas, muchas veces esas corazas no solo alejan lo malo sino también lo bueno, y son numerosas las ocasiones que estas personas dejan pasar lo bueno y lo mejor de su vida, que puede regresar o ya no.

Los Sucesos crueles pueden pasarle a cualquiera, sin importar si la persona tiene la edad para superarlas o no? si es hombre o mujer, no, estos llegan sin avisar y ya, dejando atrás sus crueles resultados.

Eso fue lo que le pasó a ella, Camil Kelk, que a sus cortos 15 años ya había sido golpeada por la cruel realidad. Al cumplir sus 5 años, la edad adecuada para comenzar con sus estudios, su padre la llevo a su escuela, lugar en el que aprendería que no todo lo que ella creía estaba bien.

Fue uno de esos días en el que la maestra encargada del aula, donde ella estudiaba, pregunto a cada una de las alumnas por su familia. Esa fue la pregunta que desato una cadena de interrogantes que la llevarían a tener como conclusión lo cruel que había sido la vida con ella. Hasta ese día ella, solo supo que una familia estaba conformada por su papá, su abuela y la señora de servicio que la quería y mimaba como lo dos primeros. Esa era una familia para ella, una completa.

Donde esta mamá? – Pregunto una tarde después de haber hecho los deberes y de almorzar, y en ese momento se encontraba con su padre en su estudio –

Quieres salir a por un Helado? – Nunca su papá le contesto a la pregunta, no en lugar de ello le cambiaba el tema o simplemente hacia algo para distraerla y no responder.

Fue así hasta que a sus 8 años, conoció a sus actuales amigas con quien viviría la mejor parte de su infancia, niñas que al igual que ella había sido marcadas por la vida pero no por ello dejaron que estas las amargaran o destruyeran su tan preciada niñez.

A los 11 años, fue que al fin obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta: Su madre, la había abandonado con su padre y abuela. Jamás quiso hacerse responsable de Camil, alegando que era muy joven como para tener una hija y que no quería acabar con su juventud por esa bebe… esa verdad le rompió algo muy dentro de ella, algo que la llevo a crear a su alrededor una coraza y evitar que sea dañada de nuevo. A los 11 años de vida, Camil comprendió que no siempre el mundo es Rosa y que por más que trates de ver lo positivo, este lo será.

Odio a la mujer que le dio la vida, y deseo nunca siquiera conocerla por que para ella esa mujer no valía siquiera ser llamada mujer. Desde ese momento para Camil, solo existía su padre y abuela, esa era su familia y así seria por siempre… o eso es lo que pensó, ya que al cumplir 12 años, esa mujer apareció en la puerta de su casa la misma tarde de su cumpleaños. 12 años fuera de su vida y ese día llegaba a ella, buscando disque conocer a su hija. La odio aun más por ello, pues era preferible no conocerla que hacerlo de esa manera. A partir de ese día su vida sufrió un cambio radical, su padre comenzó a viajar más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo y su abuela, paso a ser un recuerdo pues la vida se le extinguió…y lloro de rabia, de dolor. Porque?, que es lo que ella había hecho para que las cosas pasaran así…

La coraza que una vez creo y era delgada, ahora se fortifico a pesar de que sus amigas siempre estuvieron con ella. Y es que hay marcas y dolores que no se pueden reparar con amor de amigos, solo se curan con otro tipo de amor.

Un amor que ella creyó encontrar en aquel chico lindo de ojos turquesas. Ella creyó que al fin podría dejar esa coraza y las marcas atrás y seguir adelante, pues Milo había sido quien con su forma de ser había logrado hacerla dejar un poco esa armadura.

Pero cruel era la vida con ella y otra vez se pregunto: que hizo? Como para que esta la golpeara de esa manera.

Apenas y había tenía un año una relación con el peli azul, cuando llego quien se convertiría en su peor pesadilla; cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, Shaina Slang. Esa chica había llegado cuando ella tenía 14 años, había hecho su traslado de una escuela de mujeres para su escuela. Jamás fue de tomar mucha importancia a la nuevas, no era amigable y tampoco arisca, simplemente dejaba que todo surgiera sin intervenir, pero Shaina era cuento aparte o no… esa jovencita desde su entrada al Saint, había tratado de molestarla, incluso había tratado de hacerse amiga de sus amigas, pero para su mala suerte sus amigas era verdaderas pues a la primera que trato de soltar su veneno en su contra, ellas se alejaron.

Jamás le dio importancia al hecho, incluso encontraba infantil siquiera ponerse a pelear con esa muchacha, pues para Camil era solo perder el tiempo con alguien que no lo valía. Pero Camil no espero que esa muchachita, tuviera una última mordida la más venenosa, y por la cual Shaina la odiaba…

Que Milo, no te lo dijo? – eso hizo que detuviera sus pasos y girara a ver a la peli verde –

…- espero que siguiera, no se rebajaría a si quiera contestarle –

Veo que no – sonrió con burla – se nota que te tiene tanta confianza – dijo irónica, tratando de molestar a la peli aguamarina – o es que acaso no te lo dijo, para que no te preocuparas…- siguió para exasperación de la francesa –

Si quieres decir algo, dilo – sin siquiera cambiar el timbre de su voz hablo–

Pues MILO y YO, fuimos NOVIOS –soltó con veneno –

Qué bien – fue su respuesta indiferente, aunque por dentro eso le había afectado –

Después de ese hecho fue ella quien trato de evitar a toda costa ese tema y tratar de ignorar la molestia que le invadía, cada vez que veía al peli azul hablar con la peli verde. A pesar de ser de grados diferentes, Shaina primero y Milo y Camil segundo, la peli verde se daba el tiempo de ir a visitar al griego. Todo el enfado se lo guardo y de la misma manera guardo su tristeza familiar y el caos en su hogar, todo lo guardo. Pero así como una bolsa de papel se llena y le seguimos metiendo papel sin importarnos su esta soportará, así Camil se exigió a si misma guarda todo…

Camil, no es…- esa tarde, Dita había pedido reunirse en el colegio y planear hacer algo para la ceremonia de despedida de los alumnos de último año, por eso es que ella se encontraba en la escuela a esa hora –

…- no dijo nada, simplemente se giro y regreso por donde había venido. No presto atención a la voz de Milo, ni siquiera escucho el vibrar de su celular. Le había dolido y mucho ver a SU Milo y Shaina en medio de un beso. Ese día exploto la bolsa en la que guardaba sus emociones y dolores. Ese día lloro como nunca y ese día fue donde decidió ponerse nuevamente y de manera permanente la coraza. Sus amigas siempre estuvieron allí, pero eso no pudo evitar que lo hiciera.

 *****M*****

 **PV: Hola!, si lo se me salió dramático el cap. Pero es que así debe ser no?, no todo es un lecho de flores en esta vida. –**

 **Ikki: …- T.T-**

 **PV: ya Ikki, deja de moquear y anda a ayudar a mi madre a hacer la cena –**

 **Ikki:…- T.T-**

 **PV: que llorón!, además yo no sé qué haces aquí - ¬.¬ - no se supone que me abandonaste! –**

 **Ikki:…-T.T señala la pantalla -**

 **PV: ah!, solo viniste por el fanfic…-.- te odio! – sale dando un portazo –**

 **Ikki: …-T.T-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rupturas**

Camil movió con molestia la cabeza. Ya debía quitarse esos pensamientos, que solo le hacían daño. Debía concentrase en lo más importante, sus estudios.

Camil, saldrás? - dejo salir un suspiro de molestia al escuchar a esa mujer tras ella -

Si - respondió en un murmullo -

Pero...- quiso replicar, pero al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de la menor, prefirió callar. Ella sabía que por más que quisiera Camil, no la vería como madre - cuídate - fue lo único que dijo antes de ver salir a la joven -

Lo hare - dijo para sí. Muchas veces se pregunto porque no dejaba ya atrás ese comportamiento que tenia con su madre - aun duele - se respondió, y se concentro en esperar a su amiga peli lila mientras ponía a funcionar su celular - yo tengo gracia y estilo, ningún defecto en mi podrás notar...- sonrió levemente ante la letra de la canción, canción que Dita solía decir que esa era una canción para ellas -

***M***

Llamaría a su mamá, camino a la casa de Camil para avisarle de su salida y de paso le pedía que fuera por ella, quería hablarle sobre ciertas cosas que sabia su madre sabría comprender y orientarle.

Su mirada se concentro por un par de minutos en una de las piezas del uniforme que guardaba en la pequeña maleta que llevaría a la escuela - Dita - sonrió y negó al recordar cómo es que habían fundado ese taller y el porque Camil, Sandy y ella habían terminado siendo parte de este - debo darme prisa - cerro la maleta y se dispuso a abandonar su hogar, ya se iba a cumplir el tiempo en el que le dijo a su amiga peli aguamarina que estaría en su casa -

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín intenso al ver la casa de su rubio vecino - Camil me mata -se dijo así misma al ver su reloj pulsera, para luego apurar el paso y dejar atrás su casa y... - no puede ser - casi se echa acorrer al ver a Shaka salir. El también iba al colegio - cerro los ojos y se convenció de que debía comportarse cono antes de que todo "eso" pasara - MUSICA - aunque no era amante de colocarse los audífonos, pues sabia el daño que estos causaban, se los coloco y rápidamente puso en marcha la reproducción de su lista de Canciones. No se detuvo ni un segundo a hacer ello. - mi linda sonrisa alegra a todos y mis brillantes ojos todos lo verán - sonrió ante la canción que había sido la elegida. Apuro el paso, mientras movía los labios siguiendo la canción.

***M***

Me esperaste mucho? - cuando llego, su amiga ya le esperaba -

Dos minutos - se encogió de hombros - tardaste, paso algo? - pregunto mientras fijaba su mirada en el rubio que venía unos metros más atrás de su amiga -

No, solo me quede pensando un rato después de que te llame - sonrió para darle fuerza a sus palabras - vamos? - dio dos pasos antes de girar y decir a su compañera, que la imito y así siguieran su camino –

Te vez mejor - comento mientras guardaba su cel. y audios -

Pues...- imito a la francesa antes de contestar - creo que lo tome muy a lo drama - sonrió al ver la ceja levantada de su compañera -

Gracias - expreso con sarcasmo, al creer que Mu le estaba mandando una indirecta con esas palabras -

Oh, no Cam, yo no lo dije con esa intención - trato de corregir su error - lo tuyo si merecía lagrimas pero en mi caso...- hablo de prisa -

Y encontraste el libro? - pregunto, cambiando el tema pues aun se le hacía muy incomodo hablar de su ruptura con Milo -

Si - casi sufre un paro al recordar como había recuperado el libro -

Y donde estaba? - pregunto interesada y más aun al ver su reacción -

Mira ya Mime y Sorrento nos esperan...- corrió al encuentro de la peli naranja y la otra peli lila, tratando así de evitar contestar la pregunta de Camil - Mime! Sorrento!- grito al momento de alcanzarlas, dejando atrás a la francesa que rodo los ojos ante el comportamiento algo infantil de la otra, ya luego le sacaría la información -

Demoraron - expreso la peli naranja - paso algo? -

No, que va. Lo que pasa es que me retrase pensando ciertas cosas y bueno – se disculpo la peli lila mayor –

Ya esta, vámonos – apuro Camil a lo que la ojí naranja y ojí rosa, miraron interrogantes a la ojí lila en busca de una respuesta para el comportamiento de la francesa –

No pasa nada – le susurro, para luego correr un poco y alcanzar a Camil que ya estaba unos pasos más adelante –

***M***

El camino hacia la escuela era de aproximadamente 20 minutos de camino, por ello es que siempre procuraban ir a paso rápido y de paso se juntaban con sus compañeros que vivían cerca.

Son Saga y Kanon – la mirada azul se desvió un poco a buscar a los mencionados, encontrándolos justo en la esquina que debían doblar –

Tienen entrenamiento hoy – la peli naranja expreso a su hermana –

Cierto el partido del sábado – la peli lila menor asintió –

Hola! - Kanon levanto una mano y saludo a las chicas – practica? – sonrió al ver a parte del club de gimnasia –

Hola Kanon, Saga – saludo la francesa sin mucho ánimo – si –

Bien! Eso me gusta! Supongo que para el sábado irán a apoyarnos – hablo entusiasmado el gemelo menor –

No…depende – se corrigió Camil, pues no estaba muy segura de sus palabras, después de todo la que decidía esas cosas era Dita y conociéndola como la conocía –

mmm… - Kanon se puso pensativo – vamos chicas! Todos los equipos tienen sus animadoras y…-

Kanon – al fin intervino el mayor –

Saga – el menor de los gemelos imito los gestos de su hermano y con voz burlona dijo su nombre, lo cual hizo reír un poco a las hermanas Ceol –

Esto, nos vemos luego – Mu creyó que era momento de marcharse al ver como Saga arrugaba el seño –

Nos vemos luego, lindas! – Kanon ignoro la molestia de su gemelo y con una sonrisa coqueta se despidió de las chicas –

Contigo no se puede Kanon – Saga paso junto al menor golpeando su hombro –

Ahora que hice? – el cinismo de Kanon era algo con lo que Saga ya había aprendido a lidiar – además deberías estar agradecido! – El mayor levanto una ceja – si ellas aceptaban a ir, tu interés amoroso iría al partido y no tendrías que pasarte cinco horas como IDIOTA tratando de invitarle a ir –

Oh, Kanon no sabía que pesabas tanto en mí – expreso con ironía –

Para que veas que te quiero – sonrió burlón al escuchar bufar a su hermano – Shaka! – el menor olvido a su gemelo y paso a molestar al rubio que caminaba unos paso tras ellos –

Saga – Shaka – Saludaron a la vez con seriedad y hostilidad –

Uh…-Kanon sonrió y negó, siempre le había parecido gracioso ver a su hermano pelear con el rubio –

***M***

Disculpen! – la chillona voz de Dita llamo la atención de todas –

Ya era hora – Sandy miro con enfado a la peli celeste –

Es que… tuve que ir a recoger un paquete y bueno – se excuso y de paso les mostraba una caja –

Que traes? – Mime y Sorrento se acercaron a rodearla –

Los nuevos uniformes! – el entusiasmo de Dita, asusto un poco a Mu y Sandy –

Ya tenemos uno – Camil no se veía ni emocionada o asustada –

Sí, pero eso es de gimnasia mi querida Camil – respondió Afro en tanto sacaba una falda negra de pliegues –

Somos de gimnasia…eso…o no, NO, NO! – Sandy miro con pavor la falda que había sacado la sueca –

Miren, miren no está lindo – las únicas emocionadas eran las hermanas Celo –

Son para el partido del sábado. Iremos a animar a los chicos! – como siempre Afro con sus gansadas, gansadas que ellas queriendo o no seguirían –

Enserio?, Dita somos el club de gimnasia y cuando quieres el de organización de eventos, no es suficiente – Mu no veía caso tratar de contradecir a la sueca, pero debía intentarlo por lo menos una vez, no? –

Chicas, ya hice el uniforme – sin más paso a entregarles a cada una un paquete con su uniforme – además ya tiene el nombre de cada una de nosotras – bien, sus ilusiones de zafarse fueron destruidas. Jamás fueron capaces de romperle las ilusiones a Dita – además ya se lo dije al director Shion y por ello nos dará puntos extras – le guiño. Si, tuvieron esperanzas de poder zafarse lo último las destruyo –

***M***

Haber nenas las quiero listas a todas pero ya! – Kanon listo ya para la práctica apuraba a los demás miembros a estarlo – uno, dos…- empezó a contar –

Eres odioso, lo sabías?!- Milo que apenas había llegado se cambiaba a máxima velocidad, no quería ser castigado, Kanon aplicaba lo peores castigos –

El último en abandonar los vestidores, correrá 50 veces más el campo – grito haciendo que todos salieran a trote –

Eres demasiado mando – su gemelo se acerco con calma –

Saga te diste cuenta que eres el ultimo – sonrió – 50 más – ordeno con seriedad para seguir al equipo, dejando atrás a su gemelo maldiciéndolo –

***M***

DM! – El mencionado dejo sus ejercicios de calentamiento para atender a quien le llamo, caminado un poco hacia ella – te gusta mi uniforme – la jovencita de cabello celeste se dio una vuelta –

…- se encogió de hombros un tanto sorprendido e incomodó –

Que pasa, no te gusta? – hizo una mueca de enfado –

No – con sequedad expreso – porque no vas y le preguntas a Siegfried tal vez a el si le guste – con esas palabras que desconcertaron a la joven, estaba dispuesto a regresar con el equipo –

Qué? – Dita lo detuvo del brazo con ambas manos – a que vino eso? –

No lo sabes? – pregunto con ironía –

No por ello pregunto! – alzo la voz exasperada por la forma en que su novio le hablaba –

Bien, quieres que te lo diga – cerro los ojos antes de decir – si tanto quieres estar con Siegfried, está bien…pero primero procura terminar con quien se supone estas – Dita abrió los ojos de la impresión – terminamos Afrodita, ya puedes hacer lo que quieras – sin más y sin sentir las manos de la chica sostener su brazo se fue –

Pero, pero…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – yo no…- Dita con toda la fuerza que tenía retuvo las lagrimas que pujaban por salir. No lloraría frente a nadie, bueno a excepción de sus amigas que ahora iban tras ella al haber presenciado todo –

***M***

Todo está bien…- Sandy dejo que Dita llorara en su regazo después de todo era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora –

Como paso esto? – Mime miraba con tristeza a su amiga –

Siempre creí que eran la pareja más estable y linda, incluso creí que se casarían – Sorrento había sido la de las palabras, que en lugar de animar a la sueca la hicieron llorar a un más –

Hermana – reprendió la peli naranja –

Lagrimas…- Camil no decía nada y tampoco se acerco a Dita, verla en esa situación le recordó su estado hace un tiempo atrás –

Puedes venir…si, te esperamos. Gracias, mami – Mu terminaba la conversación que sostenía con su progenitora – Mamá viene por nosotras… - aviso Mu y se acerco a Camil y la abrazo – todo estará bien – le susurro –

Mu…- La peli aguamarina dejo escapar un par de lágrimas que oculto en el cabello de su amiga – gracias…-

Abrazo! – las hermanas Celo unieron a todas en abrazo colectivo. Eran amigas, casi familia y así seria en las buenas y las malas.

***M***

Dita, cariño – la madre de Mu había llegado cinco minutos después de que esta la llamara. Había salido de la oficina hecha una bala y piso el acelerador al máximo, el tono de voz de su pequeña le había alertado –

Yuzu…- la peli celeste se abrazo a la mayor –

Que paso? – Pregunto con ternura mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la menor – voy a matar a Shion por no cuidar a mis niñas y a quien haya hecho llorar a Dita…- pensó sin dejar ver su molestia –

…- Dita no contesto simplemente dejo que la mayor le abrazara – vamos a casa – indico a las demás que asintieron y subieron a la camioneta cerrada plateada de la rubia – tenemos que hablar mis niñas…- expreso al momento de poner en marcha el auto con dirección de su hogar. Haría una pijamada si era necesario e incluso pediría permiso a los padres de las niñas y a Shion para que no asistieran el día de mañana a clases. No dejaría que nadie las haga llorar, eso no. –


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosa**

Una flor tan delicada y hermosa que debía desarrollar un medio de auto defensa, espinas.

Afrodita Iasc, era como una rosa que creció en un lugar tan infestado de seres que podían dañarla, que tuvo que desarrollar espinas para defenderse de todos ellos, que la veían indefensa y delicada.

Tenía 15 años, y a esa edad había aprendido que el tener dinero y todo lo material posible que deseaba, no serbia de nada ya que lo que en verdad quería y anhelaba era algo que no se podía conseguir con ello.

Sus padres desde sus tempranos años la habían dejado al cuidado de una mujer de media edad, que la crio como si fuera su hija propia. Esa mujer había sido la que le había dado el cariño que sus padres creían darle a través de objetos inanimados y todo lo que ella pidiera y quisiera.

Era caprichosa y todo lo que ella decía era ley en su casa, pero… muy dentro de ella y detrás de esa capa superficial que había formado, ella quería algo más, ella quería el amor que sus padres no le supieron dar.

De que serbia ser una de las chicas con más posesión económica de la escuela, ser hermosa y tener cuanto deseara y quería, si lo que en verdad necesitaba estaba muy lejos siquiera de ser rosado por sus delicadas manos. Amor, siempre deseo ello…

Pero no todo lo que queremos, lo podemos tener. Muchos desean economía y olvida o ignoran que tienen el amor familiar; muchos desean el amor familiar y olvidan que tienen posesión económica…ironías de la vida, tener algo y no quererlo porque no es lo que necesitas.

Dinero de que serbia, si cuando tenía una pesadilla y corría a la habitación de sus padres para encontrar consuelo a esta, encontraba soledad e inmensa oscuridad. Ropa, zapatos, etc.… de que servían si cuando tenía miedo y necesitaba un abrazo protector estos no se lo podían dar, de que servía todo ello cuando lloraba porque alguien la daño y estos no podían decirle: todo está bien, ya paso.

Dolió días y noches, darse cuenta que estaba sola en ese inmenso lugar que era su "hogar", que si bien Silvia, su nodriza, la cuidaba y quería no era lo mismo.

Y como cualquier niña y joven que busca el cariño donde pueda, encontró a sus amigas que gracias a alguna voluntad divina habían sido buenas. Pero aun había un vacio, uno muy grande…él cual se semi lleno cuando conoció a Ángelo que si bien no era el príncipe que cual cualquier mujer espera, para ella él era el indicado y correcto. Ángelo Portán de nacionalidad Italiana, con quien había iniciado una gran amistad y habían congeniado tan bien que iniciaron algo más al cruzar primer año de secundaria. Él le había dado esa estabilidad sentimental a su vida, y si hubiese hablado con él antes de que todo esto que la dañaba ocurriera…no estaría llorando ahora en la casa de su amiga, escuchando como la madre de esta se peleaba con medio mundo con tal de verlas bien a todas ellas…

Y debía reconocerlo, siempre había envidiado la suerte de su amiga Mu por tener a Yuzuriha como madre, aunque jamás lo había dicho.

Me importa una mierda, Shion! – las chicas no pudieron más que abrir sus ojos al escuchar a la mayor hablar con su tan temido director – no!, un examen y a mí qué?! Pues yo te voy a decir que! – La rubia hacía movimientos con su mano, como si tuviera al peli verde frente a ella y pudiera golpearlo – son mis niñas y qué?! Qué?! Enserio estas que buscas que te golpe!, además dime que escusa tienes!, no yo me arreglo con ellos – disminuyo su tono de voz al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con el director de la escuela donde estudiaba sus hija y amigas – Shion, si no fuera algo en verdad importante no te lo pidiera, enserio… - dejo salir un suspiro – no, nada de eso…lo que pasa…- miro de reojo a la peli celeste que lloraba – cosas de chicas, Shion y no seas metiche – otra vez su carácter salió a relucir – ya te dije yo me arreglo con ellos…bien, gracias – sin más corto la llamada – odioso…- mascullo la rubio con un leve sonrojo, el cual se acrecentó al ver la mirada de las jovencitas sobre ella – esto…ya quede con Shion, mañana no tendrán el examen – sonrió de manera nerviosa - permítanme…- dicho ello se puso en plan marcar el numero otra persona – Degel – Camil miro a la rubia con los ojos un tanto abiertos –

No te preocupes, mamá es muy discreta – le susurro Mu al ver al peli aguamarina tornarse nerviosa , era sabido por ella que Camil no quería que su padre se enterara de lo de Milo–

Sí, pero no es sutil – sonrió y una gota de sudor frio baja por su nuca al ver la como Yuzu, parecía querer golpear a su padre a través del celular –

Cierto – asintió la peli lila mientras sonreía –

Calla Degel, que bien sabes a que me refiero – silencio por un momento – ay si y como el señor están bueno…- el sarcasmo de la señora hicieron reír a sus oyentes incluso a la sueca – no me vengas con eso!, bien pudiste llamarme…yo te ayuda y con gusto! –

Apuesto que papá está a punto de arrancarse un mechón de cabello – asevero la francesa –

Y eso?, como si no lo fuera – ahora más de una se pregunto qué diablos estarían hablando la china y el francés – no, enserio?... ya, no me cambies de tema. Si ya hable con él y qué? – las mejillas de Yuzuriha se tiñeron de un intenso carmín – no es gracioso!, ya, ya como digas – corto la llamada – cuatro ojos…- balbuceo antes de sonreír – Camil linda, Degel dijo que no hay problema – y había demorado tanto para ello? –

Yo les llamo a mi padre! – Sandy se adelanto al ver que Yuzuriha buscaba el número de su progenitor –

Ya lo ubique – le hizo un gesto de que no se molestara – Izou "cariño", hace mucho…-

Papá odia que le digan así…- negó –

Quieren algo? – Mu se puso de pie -

Espérame – pidió al hombre del otro lado del celular – Mu de mi bolso saca dinero y compra algo para todas – pido a lo que la peli lila asintió – ahora si dime…- al parecer su madre podía hablar con los hombres sin gritar – no, y eso…no que yo recuerde. Si ya se lo dije y no, no hay problema… se han puesto de acuerdo todos o qué?! –

Ya empezó – murmuro Mu al escuchar el grito de su madre –

No molestes Izou! – Corto la llamada – tienes permiso – expreso a peli negro verdosa que asintió –

***M***

La práctica había iniciado y ya los había separado en dos equipos, y mientras los integrantes de cada grupo se dedicaban a correr tras el balón, Kanon se dedicaba a observar sus movimientos y actitudes.

…- arrugo el seño al ver como Ángelo y Siegfried estaban chocando más de lo necesario – rayos! – mascullo y apretó el puño al ver como el peli azul, utilizaba casi todo su cuerpo para teclear al peli almendra para "quitarle el balón" dejándolo tirado y adolorido en el proceso –

Falta! – el reclamo de Aioria no se hizo esperar – Kanon, eso fue falta! A las de la ley! – reclamo al mayor que seguía observando sin decir o hacer movimiento alguno –

A la pelota animal! No a mí! – Siegfried se había puesto de pie y se acerco con molestia al italiano – o qué?! Qué problema conmigo, idiota!... – Suficiente esas palabras bastaron para que el peli azul saltara sobre el ojí almendra, provocando así una pelea que el equipo entero atestiguo y dejo proseguir, hasta que el capitán decidió intervenir –

Quietos ya! Los dos! – Kanon con la ayuda de Saga, Milo y Aioria separaron a los dos chicos que se había agarrado a golpearse, después de una acalorada práctica de futbol – ya Ángelo! – grito al ver que el Italiano seguía luchando por soltarse – que les pasa?! – exigió una respuesta que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a decir –

El director! – la mirada de todos se giro en dirección a donde Hagen había señalado –

Rayos!, rayo! – mascullo el griego al saber que después de eso el director castigaría a los dos idiotas de la pelea, y con un juego a puertas – ya les valió idiotas! – mascullo –

***M***

 **adelantos del siguiente capitulo...**

 **Aun les queda tanto por vivir, no hay de qué preocuparse o porque creer que la vida se acaba, solo porque un idiota te dice adiós, bye, au revoir, Freilos o en otro idioma. Son lindas, jovenes e inteligentes – Yusuriha habia escuchado con paciencia los dolores de las chicas – asi que arriba esos animos mis niñas, que no les vamos a dar el gusto a esos idiotas de vernos llorando o no, nos vamos de viaje el fin se semana! – las jovenes sonrieron de acuerdo a la idea de la mayor – y eso sí, dignidad y la cabeza siempre en alto, para que vean que nosotras no nos arrastraremos por alli por ellos! – Si eso es lo que Shion se imaginaba que Yuzuriha les estaba diciendo a esas niñas, con lo idealista que era esa mujer...sonrio, aun recordaba el día que le dijeron que se debia casar con ella, pero por un error de ella su compromiso se disolvio...**

 *****M*****

 **PV: hola!, hola! hermosas!**

 **Ikki:...**

 **PV: aquí les traigo una conti...**

 **Ikki: reto no cumplido...**

 **PV: no te escucho! -**

 **Ikki: no lo vas a lograr! -**

 **PV: lalalalal -**

 **Ikki: vas a perder -**

 **PV: es cierto! T.T no voy a lograrlo...**

 **Ikki: XDDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Compromisos**

Kanon, miraba sus esfuerzo irse al caño. Shion se veía molesto, más que eso, furioso. Siegfried y Ángelo, se habían metido en la cueva de los leones o mejor dicho del carnero?, como sea Shion estaba furioso por su actuar y ahora mismo Kanon sabía que de nada había servido armar las jugadas con esmero e incluso haber estado entrenando arduamente.

Director…- quiso salir en defensa de los idiotas que era miembros del equipo del cual él era el encargado –

Silencio Zwilling – corto lo que sea que Kanon estaba por decir – Dubhe y Portán, a la dirección – fue lo siguiente que dijo y tras la mirada seria del peli verde, nadie se atrevió a intervenir y los nombrados solo se dignaron en seguirlo–

***M***

Pueden decirme cual fue la causa de su pelea? – Shion se veía más tranquilo de lo que cuando llego al campo –

…- silencio, ninguno de los dos de atrevió a contestar –

Es algo grave lo que han hecho, lo saben, no? – Shion, suspiro con pesar no le agradaba lo que diría, pero era su deber corregir y castigar esos actos – quedan suspendidos por tres días y sin derecho a recuperar sus exámenes – dictamino su castigo –

Pero…pero yo no hice nada! – Reclamo Sieg, al fin dignándose en abrir la boca – él me taco primero y yo recibo el castigo con él, por los dioses donde estamos! – expreso con molestia al ver la indiferencia del director ante sus palabras –

Acabo con su berrinche? – Shion le miro con una ceja alzada –

No es justo y… - quiso seguir pero al ver que Shion no le haría el menor caso, cerró la boca –

Deje al Dubhe dar sus exámenes, el que inicio fui yo – para sorpresa de Shion y del mismo Siegfried, DM había hablado –

Estas seguro? – Shion internamente sonrió, le había agradado la actitud de DM, muy a pesar de eso tenía que castigarlo – bien, Dubhe puedes irte, solo quedaras suspendido los tres días…por haber seguido la pelea – agrego lo del final al ver el intento de reclamo del peli almendra, que guardándose sus palabras, salió del lugar –

Y bien, cual fue el motivo? – Shion no dudo en interrogar al peli azul –

No le diré así que solo llame a Manigoldo – se cruzo de brazos y espero ver las acciones del peli verde –

Por esta vez no le diré nada a tu padre… ya puedes irte – dejo salir una suspiro de cansancio. Era esos los momentos en los que se preguntaba cómo se le había ocurrido fundar su propia institución educativa y más aun aceptar a los hijos de quienes habían sido sus amigos e incluso compañeros, aunque no es como si pudiera hacer distinción entre los alumnos a quienes aceptaba en su escuela. Con esos pensamientos, dejo atrás la oficina y depuse las instalaciones del colegio.

***M***

Mmmm que sería bueno llevar – le había tocado caminar más de lo que comúnmente caminaba cuando iba a la tienda por algo, y es que la tienda a la que siempre iba estaba cerrada, lo cual le había tocado caminar tres calles más –… haber…- se dedico a pasear en medio de los pasillo de golosinas y comida lista solo para servir o calentar –

Mu? – la peli lila pego un salto al escuchar su nombre ser mencionado de la nada –

…Shion?, digo director Shion…- sonrió ampliamente al ver a quien consideraba casi un padre –

Pero pequeña, que haces tan lejos de casa? – Pregunto y busco con la mirada a la rubia madre de Mu – estás sola? – cuestiono volviendo sus ojos a la menor, que asintió en respuesta –

Mamá está en casa, me mando a comprar algo para todas y pues como la tienda estaba cerrada tuve que venir hasta aquí – explico con una sonrisa –

Oh, ya recuerdo – expresó Shion al recordar lo que la rubia le había dicho, aunque no le había dado muchos detalles –

Y también esta de compras? – pregunto sacando al mayor de su pensamientos –

Ya te dije que fuera de la escuela puedes trátame de tú – le sonrió de manera paternal al ver el leve sonrojo de la menor– y sí, estaba pensando visitarlas – le mostro un paquete de los dulces que tanto le encantaban –

Enserio?! – la menor no podía sentirse más feliz, por el gesto del peli verde. Sí, Shion era el padre que no tenía…después de todo él había sido el rostro paterno que ella siempre recordaría, muy a pesar de que su madre al cumplir 6 le dijera que Shion no era su padre.

***F***

Tenía 8 años cuando le llevaron a conocer a quien, se supone y según la tradición de su familia, sería su prometida. No estaba muy animado que digamos y más aun en esa edad a él no le importaba quien sería su esposa cuando cumpliera 21, a él solo le importaba regresar a casa y ver que regalos le había traído su abuelo.

Al poner un pie en esa casa, el destino de ambos se cruzo. Apena años, cuando escucharon a sus padres hablar sobre un compromiso. A partir de ese momento, sus padres se empeñaron en mantenerlos juntos y que pasaran el mayor tiempo juntos.

Al inicio, ninguno hablaba por muy por el contrario ambos se dedicaban a hacer cualquier cosa. Pero el tiempo no paso en vano y con cada vez que los juntaban ambos entablaron una amistad, después de todo ellos dos eran los únicos niños de sus familias, bueno hasta que a Yuzuriha le nació una hermanita, pero de igual manera la diferencia de edad con su hermana le había hecho seguir siendo unida a Shion.

Estas segura? – Shion veía con curiosidad los actos de la rubia –

Si, esto será un compromiso entre los dos – le mostro un juego de anillos –

Pero…- Shion en sus 16 años jamás se había atrevido a desobedecer a su padre o a contradecirle, pero allí estaba Yuzuriha quien le llevaba a seguir sus ideas – de donde los sacaste? – pregunto refiriéndose a las hermosas alianzas –

Son de mi abuela, antes de morir me las dio y… me dijo que conservara una y la otra se la diera a la persona que creía adecuada – Yuzu, miraba con cierta ternura y fascinación las sortijas – por palabras de nuestros padres estamos comprometidos, pero…tú eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho, por eso creo que es nuestra decisión con quien queramos casarnos – Yuzu le miro con una gran sonrisa – estaremos comprometidos, hasta el día en que tú te enamores de alguien o yo lo haga, ese día el compromiso se romperá – le propuso al peli verde, mientras tomaba uno de los anillos del estuche en los que los guardaba –

…- no tenía que meditarlo mucho y tampoco, tenía porque decir lo que pensaba, era claro que Yuzuriha lo veía como amigo y nada más, y Shion no estaba dispuesto a casarse con alguien que no lo amara como él lo hacía, y por mucho que le doliera aceptar eso lo haría porque después de todo el si amaba a esa rubia, que era su mejor amiga – hasta que tú te enamores o yo…lo haga – acepto e imito el gesto de la rubia, es día con el ponerse esos anillos la promesa estaba hecha –

***M***

Estas segura? – a los 19 años, sus esperanzas de que ella lo viera más allá de la amistad se fue al demonio. Esa tarde 21 de agosto, Yuzuriha le decía con emoción e ilusión que había encontrado a quien amar. Ese era el día en el que Shion cumpliría su compromiso, dejar libre a Yuzuriha – bien, le diré a mi padre que…- empezó a decir al ver como la rubia le daba una respuesta afirmativa a su anterior pregunta – yo puedo elegir a quien quiero que sea mi esposa – sonrió, muy a pesar de que le estaba doliendo –

Gracias!, Shion!, Gracias! – la rubia había saltado a abrazarlo, pues los años no había pasado en vano ahora Shion era mucho más alto que su amiga de infancia – eres un amor…- le pellizco una de las mejillas – estoy segura que cualquier chica estaría feliz de que la escogieras…- le pico un poco las costillas en forma de juego, luego de haber roto el abrazo –

Si tú lo dices – rio un poco y no dejo ver lo mal que lo estaba pasando –

Ese fue el último día que permaneció tan cerca de la rubia, porque desde ese día supo que no volvería hacer lo mismo que antes y así fue… ese tipo acaparaba el tiempo de su amiga. Ya no había espacio para un amigo.

***M***

Estas bien?! – no había esperado que al abrir la puerta de su departamento, el cual era su hogar desde que su padre lo echara por romper su compromiso, encontrara a su amiga hecha un mar de lagrimas – Yuzu…- no dijo nada más, solo dejo que ella lo abrazara y llorara en su cuello –…- aun con ella abrazada y llorando, la llevo al interior de su hogar.

Esa noche se entero de muchas cosas. Comprendía el dolor de su mejor amiga, y dejo que se desahogar. No dijo nada, solo se dedico a ser el hombro donde ella pudiera llorar y lo oídos para que ella sea escuchada. Solo a la mañana siguiente pudo decir algo…

Es solo decisión tuya – y no es que él quisiera limpiarse las manos, era solo la verdad –

Pero yo no…- las lagrimas de su amiga le decían lo tan atemorizada que estaba y como no?, si apenas tenía 19 y ya estaba esperando un bebé – papá me matar y…- dejo salir aun más su llanto – el no lo quiere…- dijo refiriéndose al padre del bebé que apenas y tenía dos semanas de gestación -

Todo estará bien…yo estoy contigo Yuzu, no estarás sola…- trato de animar, mientras la abrazaba –

Shion…- sollozo en su hombro – no sé si podre…- y tenía todo el derecho de dudar, pero era momento de ser madura. Tuvo la gracia de hacer cosas de adultos, era momento de asumir su responsabilidad como un adulto –

***M***

Pa…pá…- esas habían sido las primeras palabras de la peli lila – pa…pá…- Shion se sorprendió de esas palabras y más aun la rubia que miraba con sorpresa a su bebé gatear al peli verde que acababa de llegar, como todos los días a cuidar de la bebé mientras ella iba a la universidad –

Mu…- Yuzu dejo caer su bolso y las llaves al escuchar las primeras palabras de su pequeña –

Un dulce, hermosa? – Shion, tomo a la bebé en brazos y esta reía mientras trataba de coger el dulce ofrecido– desde cuando…? – quiso preguntar pero la rubia negó –

Es su primera palabra – sonrió emocionada, su bebé ya comenzaba a hablar –

***F***

Y puedo saber porque Yuzu, me pido eso? – la menor lo miro por un rato tratando de comprender sus palabras – que le paso a Dita, la vi llorar? – pregunto ya directamente –

Pues…- dudo un momento, no estaba segura si debía decirlo eso a Shion. Observo su helado y el parque en donde habían parado un rato a beber del helado mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa, hasta que surgió esa pregunta – Dita discutió con Ángelo – expresó fijando su vista en el mayor que asintió – pero mamá está tratando de animarla , igual las chicas – agrego con una sonrisa. Se sentía bien hablando con Shion, era como hablar con su padre –

Mmmm…ya es tarde, Yuzu debe estar a punto de matar a alguien – bromeo – vamos, que seguro me arranca el cabello por no llevarte antes – con esas palabras ambos emprendieron camino a la casa de la menor –

 *****M*****

 **PV: me encanta Yuzuriha, es uno de los mejores personajes del universo de Saint seiya - *.* -**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬ porque le haces eso entonces –**

 **PV: es que soy dramática…u.u! –**

 **Ikki: tarada diría yo…-**

 **PV: ignoren a Ikki, hermosas! Que tengan un buen día! –**

 **Ikki: …. –**


	8. Chapter 8

**Familia (Parte I)**

Mamá…- las mejillas de Mu se tiñeron de carmín y una pequeña gota de sudor cayo por su nuca, su madre la revisaba de arriba abajo, como si no la hubiera visto por meses o incluso años – estoy bien – agrego al ver a su Yuzu respirar tranquila –

Porque tardaste tanto? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, sin tomar en cuenta aun la presencia del peli verde, que veía con gracia y ternura la forma tan peculiar de la rubia de cuidar de Mu –

Estaba conmigo, Yuzuriha – hablo al fin Shion, después de todo si no lo hacía al parecer Yuzu ni cuenta de su presencia –

Shion? Cuando llegaste? – Mu suspiro y negó, su madre era una despistada cuando el tema era su seguridad –

Como hace 10 minutos, junto a Mu – explico como diciendo: amiga eres ciega o qué? –

Oh! Bueno jejeje y…- calló por un momento – Shion eres retardado o qué? Como se te ocurre no traer a mi pequeña de inmediato! Seguro tú la entretuviste! – acuso, mientras zarandeaba al director –

Fuimos por un helado, Yuzu – se excusó –

Bueno – suspiro. No tenía de que preocuparse, si la persona con la que Mu había estado era Shion. Estaba segura que él jamás la dañaría – adelante – invito a pasar, ya que Mu se había escabullido y ya estaba con sus amigas, mientras ella seguía en la puerta con Shion –

Siempre haces lo que quieres, no? – Shion suspiro y cerró los ojos al ver a varias de sus alumnas en esa casa –

Sabes que ellos no me pueden negar nada – sonrió con cierta coquetería a lo que Shion solo negó –

Igual, siempre te tienen miedo – rio al recordar el pavor que le tenían los padres de esas niñas - y hablando de otra cosa, me llamó el Sr. Hakurei – no fue imperceptible para él, como la rubia se tensó al escuchar ese nombre. Suspiro, al parecer aun no arreglaban las cosas –

Si, a mí también – los pasos de Yuzu cambiaron de dirección, de la sala a la cocina. El tema era delicado y no quería que Mu escuchara – mi familia hará una reunión para celebrar el cercano nacimiento de mi sobrino – sus ojos se cerraron mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas del comedor, Shion la imito –

Aun no te lo perdona? – Pregunto con suavidad, sabía que tan difícil era para su amiga ese tema –

No, bueno si…no sé – desvió la mirada a un punto de la estancia – nunca me perdonara que Mu no tenga a su padre. Sabes cuánto la adora y saber que ella no tiene una familia completa le enfada, aunque no me lo diga sé que eso le decepciona de mi – los ojos se le cristalizaron levemente, por lo que sentir las manos de Shion sobre las suyas le hicieron sentir su apoyo y compresión. Porque nunca vio a Shion? –

El Sr. Hakurei es muy difícil, pero él te ama y estoy seguro que también le duele lo que paso – expreso con suavidad – además sabes que no estás sola – le sonrió a lo que la rubia le respondió –

Gracias – su amistad estaba sobre todo, y eso era algo que ambos valoraban demasiado. Un abrazo. Todo estaría bien, cierto? –

***M***

Hacen una linda pareja – todas asintieron a las palabras dichas por Dite, que ya se sentía de mejor ánimo –

Pero ambos son amigos – negó Mu, a lo que sus amigas suspiraron. Eso rompía el cuento de hadas que habían creado alrededor de Yuzuriha y su director –

Cierto, pero dicen que de la amistad nace el amor más bonito – sonrió Sorrento y miro a su hermana que sonrió en complicidad –

Eso es cierto – admitió Sandy haciendo que todas sus amigas le miraran con sorpresa, haciéndola sonrojar – que? – cuestiono un tanto enfadado por la mirada de sus amigas -

Nada – sonrió Cam – pero bueno, veníamos a pedir permiso para una pizza, no? – todas asintieron a las palabras de la francesa, pues era cierto ellas habían ido a la cocina por ello pero se quedaron a ver como Yuzu y Shion se abrazaban –

***M***

Iremos a la casa de mi abuelo – Mu se veía muy feliz con la idea, por lo que a la tibetana mayor solo le quedo asentir. Luego mataría a Shion, por no haberle avisado que le diría a Mu sobre la reunión –

Si, ya sabes que pronto nacerá tu primito y pues, el Sr. Hakurei hará una reunión familiar…- agrego Shion con una sonrisa, siempre le había gustado ver a Mu sonreír. Si él la quería como a una hija – y siempre podemos llevar a tus amigas, sabes que a tu abuelo le encanta verte feliz – continúo al saber lo que Mu diría –

Será genial! Podremos ir al lago y pasar un buen rato con mi abuelo y con el abuelo Sage…- las chicas asintieron, siempre les había gustado ir a la casa del abuelo de Mu, sobre todo en vacaciones (aunque aún no estaban de vacaciones), que no era siempre pero si una vez cada año –

***M***

Igual no hubiese podido ir – Ángelo informo con desgano a sus amigos–

Y eso?! No me digas que nos abandonarías así! – le chillo el gemelo menor, provocando que los demás rodaran los ojos –

No, pero mi padre me hubiese obligado a ir a la casa de mi tío abuelo, así que el castigo y suspensión fueron un pretexto más para no ir al partido – informo –

Va! Manigoldo es un loco, como nos iba a arrebatar a DM justo antes del partido – se quejó nuevamente el peli azul gemelo – lo bueno es que cancelaron el partido – sonrió satisfecho –

Y por eso haces escandalo – negó el mayor de los gemelos –

Qué? Amo a mi equipo y quiero mantenerlos campeones – se defendió –

Ya los dos – corto DM, harto de escuchar su pelea –

Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes – negó Aioria – y Shaka? – Pregunto al no ver al rubio por la zona, después de todo, esa tarde o mejor dicho noche habían acordado reunirse para ver la situación de su amigo Italiano –

Llamo a avisar que viajaría – aporto Milo, que se había mantenido callado, sabrá solo los dioses por qué, ya que no era común en él estar en silencio –

Y no se pensaba reportar mañana?! – Otra vez Kanon grito – este equipo se está yendo al demonio…ya no hay respeto al capitán. Mínimo me debería llamar – se quejó y cruzo de brazos –

Pero si te llamo y tú le dijiste que igual que se vaya tranquiló que el partido se cancelaba – recordó Saga antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa –

Igual, digo…bueno – suspiro cansado de que le den la contra –

Que pasa bicho? - cuestiono Aioria, pues su amigo de parloteo estaba muy extraño -

Uh? - no se fijó de que Aioria le estaba hablando, hasta que sintió un empujón por parte de este -

Qué te pasa? - fue ahora Saga quien cuestionó -

Nada... - suspiro y decidió concentrarse en sus amigos antes de que pusieran de insistentes con el tema –

***F***

Sieg! – El peli almendra volteo a ver a quien le llamara – que paso? –

Me suspendieron – respondió con desgana mientras seguía su camino a las duchas –

Uh! Y sin opción a examen? – pregunto a la para que se ponía a su lado –

No, Ángelo se tiro toda la culpa encima, aunque en sí si fue su culpa – conto a su rubio amigo-

Mmm…y porque él reacciono así, digo nunca fuiste su amigo, amigo pero tampoco como para que se agarraran a los golpes – comentó Hagen –

Mmm…el idiota piensa que estoy tras Dite – respondió en un gruñido, mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero antes de meterse a la ducha –

Y eso? – Hagen, no entendía por qué él Italiano pensaría ello, si su amigo nunca se había atrevido a hacer algo con Dite y mucho menos la peli celeste –

Supongo que piensa eso, porque eh estado todo este mes junto a ella – respondió después de un rato, al salir de la ducha –

Puede ser – acepto – pero tu estas interesado en Cam, o sea Dite solo te iba ayudar – expreso confuso el rubio –

Sí, pero él no lo sabes – negó –

***F***

Milo! – otra vez se había hundido en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que por la tarde cuando estaba por entrar a las duchas oyó. Aioria había tenido que codearlo –

Tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos luego – se despidió de sus amigos, dejándolos confundidos por su actitud. Tenía que pensar que haría, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sieg acercarse a SU Cam –

***M***

No creo que puedo ir – Dite, había esperado la salida de su director, para arrastrar a su amiga a donde pudieran hablar a solas –

Y eso?, porque y no me digas porque es reunión familiar. Mi abuelo las quiere mucho – Mu frunció levemente los labios, al escuchar a su amiga decir ello –

Sí, pero tu tío Manigoldo estará allí, cierto? – expreso la peli celeste desviando la mirada –

Si, y…? oh– la peli lila se llevó una mano a la boca la darse cuenta de su error – mi primo Ángelo, estará…- suspiro – pero, entonces llamare al abuelo y le diré que no podré ir. No te pienso dejar sola – expreso con determinación –

No, tu abuelo se pondrá tiste y…- quiso replicar –

Eres mi amiga y no te dejare sola – negó rotundamente – le diremos a mamá – tomo la mano de Dite y la llevo a donde se encontraba su madre y las demás –

***M***

Será un viaje largo, así que procuren dormir un poco cuando estemos en el avión– aconsejo la rubia, a las jovencitas que asintieron –

Si ya está todo, vamos – Shion subió al auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto –

Dite, linda date prisa – llamó la mayor al ver a la sueca caminar con desgano –

Bueno, es mejor dejar de pensar en lo que puede pasar…es mejor enfrentar lo que pase – dijo en un suspiro antes subir al auto –

 *****M*****

 **PV: bueno después de tanto, les traigo este cap. Espero me disculpen pero no hay mucho tiempo en mi agenda…-**

 **Ikki: no tenías una cita con tu dentista? –**

 **PV: la cancele, no me gusta…-**

 **Ikki: por eso tienes los dietes así…-**

 **PV: no me importa…-**

 **Ikki: eso dices…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Familia Parte II**

Abuelo! - Yuzu, sonrió de manera triste al ver la felicidad reflejada en los ojos de su hija pequeña. Se sintió uno de los peores seres de este mundo, al darse cuenta que por sus errores su hija sufría. Que Mu nunca le reclamó nada, aun así podía ver su sufrimiento. Sabía cuánto apreciaba sus pequeña a sus abuelos, y aun así solo en contadas ocasiones los visitaban-

Mi pequeña - el anciano, en edad más que en apariencia, sonreía mientras abría sus brazos para recibir a su nieta - tanto tiempo, has crecido mucho - le lleno de besos sobre el cabello lila y su corazón se sintió tan contento por tener a uno de sus tesoros de la vida - como has estado? - cuestionó mientras soltaba a la pequeña -

Bien, te extrañe mucho - unas pequeñas lágrimas habían abandonado sus hermosos ojos. Lágrimas que Hakurei, se prometió reclamar a su hija - como has estado tú y la abuela? - su mirada verde, busco a su abuela por toda la entrada de aquel inmenso lugar, sin éxito alguno -

Debe estar por allí - se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia. Ya que sabía que algo sumamente importante debía tener ocupada a su esposa, como para que no saliera a recibir a su nieta –

Pero...- quiso replicar más recordó a sus amigas, director y mamá - traje a mis amigas, espero no te moleste...- le sonrió con ternura e inocencia, que convencería a cualquiera. Mu sabía que su abuelo no le negaría nada, más siempre debía pedir las cosas -

Sabes que no, como voy a molestarme? Si Dite, Shura, Cam, Mime y Sorrento siempre serán bienvenidas a mi casa - sonrió a las niñas que devolvieron el gesto un tanto apenadas - pero pasen niñas, Mu tu cuarto ya está listo, Mercy las espera adentro para indicarles su habitaciones - indico a lo que las jovencitas ingresaron a la mansión - Shion, es un gusto volver a verte después de tanto - el anciano por primera vez fijo sus ojos en el peli verde -

Tan bien es gusto verlo de nuevo señor Hakurei - hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto al mayor -

Si, bueno adelante en mi casa siempre serás Bienvenido - con esas palabras pidió a Shion ingresar y dejarlo con su hija -

Gracias - sabía que no podía hacer más que eso, por lo que con una nueva reverencia tomó su equipaje e ingresó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de apoyo a su amiga. Algo le decía que Yuzu no sería tan bien recibida en aquel lugar -

Caminemos - la voz de su padre sonó tan dura que la rubia sólo pudo asentir de manera de inmediata y seguirlo –

…- suspiro con resignación, pues ya sabía que le esperaba y tampoco le extrañaba

***M***

Es lindo volver, no? - comentó Mime mientras tomaba una foto al pequeño estanque lleno de peces -

Si - Concordó su hermana. Y es que era cierto, ya que no era la primera y tampoco sería la última vez que Sorrento y las demás iban a la casa del abuelo de Mu -

Que les parece una foto bajo el Sauce? - las chicas asistieron a la idea de la mujer mayor, por lo que se ubicaron y sonrieron a la cámara - listo! Salieron hermosas – halago, mientras miraba la foto -

Será un bonito recuerdo, abuela - asintió la peli lila mayor, acomodándose junto a la mayor –

Cierto. Quieren unas galletas? - les ofreció en tanto, les indicaba que tomarán asiento en la mesa bajo los árboles de pino - Dite, puedo saber el motivo de tu tristeza? – Pregunto provocando un leve sobre salto en la peli celeste. Mu, miró con aflicción a su abuela, pues no quería que su amiga se incomodara. -

Ángelo termino conmigo - murmuró bajito y sintió una vez más sus ojos humedecerse. Al fin y acabo, el peli azul fue una parte muy hermosa para ella y ahora que ya no estaba pues…-

Puedo saber por qué? - volvió a cuestionar sin dejar de tomar del té –

Pues, creo que se enojó porque estaba muy cerca de Siegfried - se miró las manos por un momento antes de seguir - me parece lindo, no lo niego, pero yo sólo lo quería ayudar a acercarse a Camus, nada más - agregó al ver a la mayor asentir y miro de reojo a su amiga que le miro con los ojos levemente abiertos. -

Entiendo - dejó su taza para mirar a las niñas de la mesa y sonrió internamente. Le parecía súper mona la vida de los jóvenes de esa era. - Mi sobrino, es muy impulsivo y eso lo lleva a cometer errores, no lo sabré yo… - sonrió levemente al recordar al nieto de su cuñado - más no puedo culparlo. La persona que quiere, se veía interesada en alguien que no era él, y para un chico eso es más que cruel, sobre todo si la chica y él son novios - expresó, sin molestarse en mirar a las chicas - Por lo que veo no han hablado bien lo ocurrido, cierto?- Dite asintió, confirmando lo interpretado por la mujer - te recomiendo explicárselo. Ángelo llegará en cualquier momento junto a mi sobrino. Tienen todo el fin de semana para solucionar esto - aconsejo - los hombres suelen ser unos brutos – las chicas rieron al ver la mueca de la mayor - por eso la mujer debe ser astuta y usar su encanto para mejorar sus reacciones – concluyó, mientras miraba a lo lejos a su marido -

En serio?- cuestionó la jovencita de cabello negro verdoso, pues ella dudaba que eso fuera cierto y es que ella había sido criada por su padre -

Claro Shura, incluso el diablo le teme a una mujer - sonrió ante sus palabras -

***M***

Puedo saber porque vine? - la mirada azul se paseaba con impaciencia por los grandes campos que se podían ver a través del vidrio del auto -

Es la fiesta de bienvenida a tu primo - contestó el mayor sin dejar de mirar la carretera -

Si aún no nace - chasqueo la lengua con enfado - me parece algo tonto y una pérdida de tiempo - agregó al ver a su padre no tomarle mucha importancia -

Pues, es tradición de la familia de la esposa de tu tío - se encogió de hombros en respuesta, a él tampoco le llamaba mucho la atención, pero tenía que ir -

Ok, y porque voy yo? - volvió a cuestionar haciendo que su padre rodará los ojos, su hijo a veces solía comportarse peor que una cría de dos años. No respondió o siquiera intentó hacerlo, sabía que por mucho a lo intentará su hijo no cambiaría de opinión -

***M***

Abuelo! - se quejó, llevaba rato soportando la mirada insistente de su progenitor - controla a tu hijo! - gritó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada al anciano, que suspiro con cansancio -

Oye, mocoso, nada te estoy haciendo - se defendió el mayor, al ver el cambio de semblante de su padre -

El que me estés mirando con cara de retardado me molesta - atacó el menor, sin importarle si eso ofendía o no a su padre -

Más respeto mocoso mal formado - gruño el adulto -

Mal formado tú...- iba a devolver el ataque, colmado la paciencia del anciano –

Manigoldo, estas aún pasó de cumplir 35 y te portas como una cría de 15 - el peli azul mayor bufo ante las palabras de su padre y le tiró una patada mal disimulada a su hijo por reír - y tú, Ángelo respetada a tu padre que por muy molesto que pueda ser, se merece tu respeto, ok? - fijo su mirada en el menor que sólo rodo los ojos-

Como digas, abuelo - murmuró al ver la mirada de Sage. Si había alguien a quien no debía contradecir en ese auto, ese era su abuelo -

***M***

Sé que es mi culpa, te has encargado por 15 años recordármelo – lo miró con los ojos vidriosos más la mirada fiera no se apagaba -

No lo haría si no te hubieses empeñado en desobedecer y traer dolor a la familia. No sé qué hice mal contigo, tú mamá y yo, te creíamos de la mejor manera y de las misma forma que a tu hermana, más ella ahora tiene un hogar, UN ESPOSO y me dará un nieto, que crecerá en el seno de una familia con todas sus letras - expresó con dolor, molestia y decepción -

Ya sé, que mi hermanita la perfecta se casó con quien la prometieron, que hizo lo que tú le decías y ahora te dará un nieto, ya lo sé! No encuentro nada nuevo en ello, por eso vine para la fiesta de bienvenida de ese bebé. No veo motivo para que me lo digas de nuevo - respondió con enfado y dolor -

Te lo digo, porque así te recuerdo que fue culpa tuya, que Mi Mu no naciera en un hogar, que no tenga padre y eres tú quien debe sufrirlo no ella, más no hay vez en la que la vea y no distinga en sus ojos tristeza. Mi nieta sufre por tu idiotez y eso es algo que jamás te voy a perdonar y más el que la alejes de su abuela y de mi - declaró sin inmutarse por las lágrimas que corrían ahora por las mejillas de su primogénita. -

Si para eso me dijiste que viniera...- apretó sus puños y trató de calmar su dolor -

No. Atla tendrá un bebé y ella quería verte - corto y girándose se dispuso a regresar a la mansión -

Papá, te juro que no hay día en el que no me arrepienta de mis actos - murmuró al ver ya a lo lejos a su padre -

 *****M*****

 **PV: estoy de vuelta!**

 **Ikki: enserio?, no me había dado cuenta**

 **PV: pues para que te enteres -.-***

 **Ikki: y que diferencia? Yo sigo viendo que no actualizas –**

 **PV: ok, eso es verdad pero lo voy a hacer…**

 **Ikki: dices…**

 **PV: ignórenlo! Besos!**


End file.
